


Graceful

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sub Dean, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: Cas had told him once how he could manipulate the neurons and sensors in human’s brains with his grace. He could make them feel what he wanted them to feel, whether it was pain, sadness, joy, or pleasure.That last one had stood out in Dean’s mind. It nagged at him before he went to sleep, when his mind wandered, and when he had alone time. Cas didn’t provide him with enough detail to let the fantasy join his spank bank, but it still elicited sexual excitement when he thought long enough about it.





	Graceful

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some PWP.

Cas had told him once how he could manipulate the neurons and sensors in human’s brains with his grace. He could make them feel what he wanted them to feel, whether it was pain, sadness, joy, or pleasure. 

That last one had stood out in Dean’s mind. It nagged at him before he went to sleep, when his mind wandered, and when he had alone time. Cas didn’t provide him with enough detail to let the fantasy join his spank bank, but it still elicited sexual excitement when he thought long enough about it. 

So bright eyed and eager, Dean took a midnight drive with Cas. The moonlight poured into the Impala where they were parked on a logging road a few miles into some national forest. 

“I wanna feel your grace, Cas,” Dean announced. It had been relatively quiet up to this point—even if they’d both been secretly thinking about each other. 

Cas looked at his lap in contemplation, obviously weighing the benefits and drawbacks in his mind. He pursed his lips. “You understand that it can be an overwhelming experience, yes? My grace was not meant to be used in an activity such as this.”

“I know _that_. But I trust you, and I know that you know what I can and can’t handle,” Dean said, orienting himself towards Cas on the squeaky leather seats. 

Cas raised a brow in reluctance, clearly meaning to say _You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into_, but nodded nonetheless. 

Dean beamed at the confirmation and fought his way over the backseat. He dropped onto the seat in the back and pulled his flannel off, followed closely by his shirt. 

Not bothering to climb over the bench seat, Cas transported himself to the backseat with a thought; the perk of having his grace back at full power. 

Dean pounced on him like a lurking tiger, lustfully chasing his mouth and pulling at the lapels of his trenchcoat. The tan jacket fell off onto the floor of the car. 

Pushing Dean back a hair, Cas took a breath. He let his grace filter into his irises, making the inside of the car glow with the faint light. He felt it flow into his own vessel before he allowed it to reach out and touch Dean’s body. 

Dean jolted at the contact. It felt like pure electric ecstasy coursing through his veins. His mind was fogged in gentle pleasure, and he moaned at the sensations he was receiving. His cock was pushing into his zipper by then, and so Cas began to undo Dean’s belt, allowing the man to float uselessly in a wave of endorphins. 

Grasping Dean’s now free member, Cas gave it a shallow stroke before releasing more grace into Dean’s willing body, easily concentrating on Dean’s erection and prostate. 

Cas watched eagerly as Dean arched into his hand, fucking his cock in the loose grip, while his thighs quivered beneath him. His body was strung up on the edge of nirvana, but Cas wouldn’t let him finish. 

He slowly drew his grace back, leaving Dean slumped against the Impala’s door, breath coming in quick pants. There was a fine glean of sweat coating his body, clinging to his temples and chest. 

“_Cas_,” he moaned desperately. 

The angel smirked at Dean’s pleasure-worn body. “Would you like to come, _boy_?”

“Fuck—_please_! Please let me come.”

“Be a good boy and beg, sweetheart.”

“Please, Daddy, will you use your grace and let me come?” he whined. He was obviously getting impatient. 

Cas complied, pushing a wave of grace back into the younger man’s body, but not in the same places as before—now he concentrated on the hunter’s perky nipples and on the rim of his hole. 

Dean didn’t know whether to push forward into the sensations or to grind back onto the seat. His nipples were alight with pleasure, sending jolts of bliss to his cock. 

The angel finally relented and went back to stroking Dean’s swollen cock, carefully working over the head before twisting back down to the base. 

Dean whimpered when Cas lingered too long on his sensitive cockhead, instinctively trying to push into the pleasure and shying away from the overstimulation at the same time. 

“Come for me, boy,” Cas commanded. 

Dean let out a final, weak gasp before he was spilling into Cas’ hand and onto the leather seat. He melted back into the bench seat, clearly taxed from his mind blowing orgasm. 

Cas cleaned up the mess with his grace. His own cock was still aching in his briefs, desperate to get some attention. He opened the fly on his slack and pulled his cock out, giving it a light stroke. 

Dean was watching Cas’ actions, tired but still interested. He instinctively licked his lips before shifting himself on the leather seat so that he was on his stomach while he kissed at the angel’s cockhead. 

Dean worked him gently, but Cas was so on edge that he came from the visual of Dean sucking the head into his mouth with a soft moan. 

The hunter swallowed the large load of come, looking up into Cas’ eyes. 

Cas ran his hands through the man’s hair, gripping a handful, and used it to pull him up to his chest. 

They fell asleep on each other in the backseat of the Impala, the fogged windows giving them privacy in the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, why not leave a kudo? <3


End file.
